


Dear Elephant in the Room

by BabyMephista



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMephista/pseuds/BabyMephista
Summary: "........—Senku-chan, you like me, right? — Tension was at his highest point, stagnant air filling the ambiance. Senku barely moved after Gen’s question as he could feel the mentalist’s uneasiness coming from it. He turned around to face him completely, confirming it. His boyfriend wasn’t even looking at him, hands hidden securely in those big sleeves. —I mean, I know you do but maybe in the sexual spectrum… you don’t? It’s okay though! Ah, this isn’t like me, forget I said anything, I’m going back… see you later, Senku-chan ~! —And just like that, Gen was walking back hurriedly, big, fake smile plastered on his pretty face......."
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Dear Elephant in the Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meifuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meifuko/gifts).



> This is a one-shoot i made as a surprise for my Dear friend and beta @meifuko, so yeah, no beta this time dhasjkdhsajk ♥ I LOVE YOU AND I'M DYING ♥ 
> 
> Peace out!
> 
> @babymephista

If you’d say pre-petrification Ishigami Senku that he would be dating a mentalist after the world became stone, well, he would be fucking laughing at your face… ah but it turns out, that he’s the one being laughed off by life in general, as a certain bicolor haired man kissed his cheek before skipping out whining “ _Senku-chan is such a slave driver, not even sparing me, his precious boyfriend~ So ean-may_ ” as he went to do his assigned task, leaving the scientist preparing himself to do some pots in a quiet place far from the village. He really didn’t like to be interrupted or asked many questions and that’s why he chose to isolate himself, out of reach, further into the woods. 

As he walked away, his mind started getting filled with thoughts, the things he needed to get done on time, procedures and some new idea here and there but, it was when his mentalist’s face came into his memories that Senku was painfully reminded of how little time he spent with the man, and it wasn’t his fault but somehow, he recalled seeing Gen’s longing expression being threw at his direction multiple times and honestly, it made him fill a little but guilty, even if they clarified that, due to humanity not being restored, their relationship wouldn’t be a priority.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t craving some physical contact with that fake magician. Yes, they’ve kissed, held hands and slept together (only sleeping though, nothing extra), but there was something missing. Gen was being so patient, the ever-efficient right-hand man. He would always ask what was needed, collaborate in strategy and try to be helpful even if the mentalist wanted to cover that kindness up with his fake personality façade.

He shook himself up and went straight to business, sitting in the ground and starting his pot making right away, his hands knowing by now what to do without even paying close attention.

Senku went away for a long time, a few hours, at least five pots before stopping and setting aside the last one.

Just when he was about to stand up, his lower half touched the base of the wood he was using for the molding, and Senku felt his face going red at the pressure that thing was putting on his crotch. Damn it.

He gulped, trying to ignore how good that little accident felt but he couldn’t help it. Senku wasn’t a big fan of self-satisfaction, not even in modern times, but now, 3700 or so later, his body was calling him out of it and worse than even because, he knew there was someone in his life, who’d be delighted to try and make him feel good but, they weren’t even on second base yet… ugh, what to do…

Suddenly, his mind drifted to the big tree beside the lake, huge roots sprouting above the ground and a terrible idea popped in. Well, he needed to release quickly and forget about it, besides his hands were dirty, this wasn’t something to get pleasure out of but a physical need. Right, don’t think about it and do it fast before anyone comes here looking for you.

After putting the pots on his makeshift bag and cleaning up so he could leave the place after what he was about to do… Senku walked to the tree’s roots and kneeled before one of them, the biggest. He lifted his tunic, so the fabric of his fundoshi would be the only thing between him and the branch. Hands on the ground and body accommodating itself to the root, he started easy, moving his hips just a little bit, jolting at the pleasure of finally giving in.

Senku was idly humping, shivering every time he pressed himself with intent, feeling the tip of his cock starting to drip pre-cum on his undergarments and that, that wasn’t something he should be getting hornier to.

Suddenly, a thought. What would Gen think if he saw him like this? Humping a tree like an animal in heat… would the mentalist make fun of him? Would he feel secondhand embarrassment, or be angry because Senku prefers to fuck the ground instead of coming to his boyfriend or… maybe Gen would find that hot… ah, the prospect of being attractive like that to the mentalist sent him spiraling down.

— _Fuck, go faster…. —_ He said, trying to make himself cum quickly but with no avail. His body was so into it, even the insistent rubbing of the tunic against his newly found sensitive nipples made him rethink his choices. Was he really considering doing something this lewd? Ah fuck it!

— _Hmm… a-ah… G-Gen… —_ Senku’s cute mewls started to get intense once he started pinching one of his pink nubs through the fabric, jolting and intensifying his movements. He looked desperate now. Thinking about that goddamned mentalist now, his hands… god they were so soft, the way he kissed Senku, sometimes sweet, sometimes like he was about to eat him alive… the scientist wanted to know how those lips would feel against his bare skin… ah… maybe Gen would think of him as a libidinous teenager still…

Although, certain hiding mentalist would disagree with him wholeheartedly.

Hiding behind the bushes alongside the lake, a red faced Asagiri Gen watched surprised as his boyfriend got off cutely against the floor, ass going up and down at the intense humping, cute whimpers and little moans sending shivers straight down to his cock. Damn….

Gen was immobile, trying hard not to get his presence noticed as he panted gently because this sight, is not something he would see every day. The Kingdom of Science's head scientist, moaning his name as he adorably humped a tree branch… but, why not come to Gen for it? Weren’t they in a relationship? Or maybe Senku was unsure because he was a man?

The mentalist was so lost in thought he never realized his body was moving forward, not until he saw Senku’s eyes widen comically, the younger man frozen in place, color draining off his face like he saw a ghost.

— _U-Uh… Senku-chan, hi?_ —Gen tried, coming out of the bushes, feeling uncomfortable because this was one hell of a situation. How he was supposed to justify his creeping and more importantly, did Senku had to say something about it?

The scientist looked like he was about to die but he tried to regain composure, sitting straight and covering himself quickly, not even looking Gen in the eyes, more like evading him.

— _Just, don’t say anything, forget it, okay?_ —Senku was already standing up, patting his clothes to shake off most of the dirt on them but Gen wasn’t having it.

The mentalist’s former arousing now morphed into insecurity, being the main reason his boyfriend not explaining himself, although no one should have to, you don’t need permission to masturbate when you’re on a relationship but it really hurt that his boyfriend always shut down his advances even when he was, clearly desperate for some release.

— _Senku-chan, you like me, right?_ — Tension was at his highest point, stagnant air filling the ambiance. Senku barely moved after Gen’s question as he could feel the mentalist’s uneasiness coming from it. He turned around to face him completely, confirming it. His boyfriend wasn’t even looking at him, hands hidden securely in those big sleeves. — _I mean, I know you do but maybe in the sexual spectrum… you don’t? It’s okay though! Ah, this isn’t like me, forget I said anything, I’m going back… see you later, Senku-chan ~!_ —And just like that, Gen was walking back hurriedly, big, fake smile plastered on his pretty face. 

Gen felt petty for getting angry at this, not even at Senku. He thought that his boyfriend was grossed out, after all, he never had a partner while the mentalist practically had people stepping on each other to bed him. Senku probably was unsure of liking Gen’s body features because he was man, or worse, because he didn’t find him very attractive.

The mentalist sighed as he slowly recovered his fake persona, he needed it to “wash” his face before entering the village again and he did it. As soon as he came back, Chrome asked him about Senku.

— _He was busy, Chrome-chan but about to finish so I think he must be coming back now… Ah! Suika-chan, wanna make some flower crowns till dinner? ~_ —Gen diverted himself to the harmless person he could find and the little girl was happy as per usual, to have the chance to play with Gen. She liked him a lot and he, well, had a really soft spot for her.

Afternoon passed by and Senku finally came back much later than expected. Seemed like wasn’t in a good mood but Chrome and Kaseki fixed that quickly with some blueprint revision. This was when Senku looked the happiest and Gen was relieved. Maybe they would just pass this up and no one will have to talk about it, Yeah, that was it!

Gen felt more confident thanks to that train of thought and even let himself look at his boyfriend from time to time, trying to get used to the idea of him possibly liking him back romantically but not so physically. His love for Senku was more than just than simple attraction. He wanted to be by his side no matter the consequences or costs, this boy was his shining light of hope and the one who made him feel like was more, like he wasn’t that superficial man he said he was.

That thought made him smile although it still hurt. But that didn’t discourage Gen at all, not when his priority now was to dissimulate and eat his bowl of ramen as fast as he could, to go back to the observatory first and get himself in bed, maybe pretend to be asleep so Senku won’t try to initiate a talk about what happened earlier. That was a good plan.

The mentalist was ready to sneak out to their shared hut, the observatory, now modified so they could call it a home. The roof was closed and that was a good thing, he didn’t really want to play asleep without proper darkness to make his acting more credible and, if he was looking for a way to rest and stop thinking, a dark room was very much needed.

As Gen untied the innumerable layers of clothing he wore and folded them nicely at the side of their makeshift futon, he sighed, thinking about the extra effort he was forced to make the upcoming days, pretending nothing happened until the discomfort would disappear completely. Kneeled on the sheets, he shook his head.

— _Better put myself in position before he comes…_ —The mentalist whispered, covering himself to the neck up, steading his breathing to mimic being asleep.

*-------------------------*

Senku was, for the lack of a better word, mortified.

He kept thinking about the uncomfortable situation he lived back at the lake, Gen’s questions replaying into his mind again and again, why the older man would think Senku didn’t found him attractive? It was kind of the opposite actually. The mentalist was enticing, ethereal… gorgeous. If he didn’t think like that, why bother on moaning his name pleasuring himself then? Outrageous.

The scientist wanted to clarify this misunderstanding, maybe walking through the forest with Gen, a little bit of fresh air to get things done maturely.

Ah, but the mentalist already made his life calling to escape him, well, it’s a shame they lived together and Senku didn’t care about cornering the fake magician to force him into conversation but… apparently, the other man fell asleep first… or that was what he wanted the younger man to believe, it was ten billion percent obvious he was pretending.

— _I know you’re awake, mentalist, get up!_ —Senku shook Gen’s covered body enough for the other to scream bloody murder at him. The man never thought Senku would try to wake him up, he never did that, not even the times he was late for work at the village!

— _Ugh, Senku-chan, I’m trying to sleep! So ean-may!_ —The mentalist still tried to divert the topic, hoping his boyfriend would get mad, leading to a nice banter and then, actual sleeping time!

— _Yeah, yeah, that won’t work on me…_ —Ah, Senku was set on it. — _Spill, Gen._ —The tone was serious, this wasn’t the usual cocky, carefree demeanor he used to hear, no, this was it.

Gen sighed, rustling and sitting up to face Senku, dim light coming from the cracks on the roof giving them just enough illumination to recognize at least the shape of their bodies.

— _I’m sorry for sneaking out, I wasn’t creeping, in fact I just wanted to help you and spend some time together, y’know? But I couldn’t help it when I saw you…_ —Gen was grateful for the almost complete darkness, because his face was burning with red embarrassment. — _I think you looked really hot_ —He blurted, hands moving every direction. — _And well, I like how Senku-chan said my name and… it was arousing for me, seeing my boyfriend like that but…_ —The mentalist paused, not sure of what to say.

— _But what, mentalist?_ —Senku was blushing too, being reminded of the way he masturbated against the floor like a horny teenager wasn’t pleasant at all, but necessary. He didn’t want Gen to think he was avoiding physical contact with him.

Trying to find the right words was awful, he didn’t want to sound untrusting of him because he wasn’t. He trusted Senku with his life! So, maybe just telling him was the best option, no sugarcoating or beating around the bush. — _I thought that maybe Senku-chan prefers to uh, relieve his urges alone instead of coming to me? Like, we’re together and sometimes I get really excited when we’re kissing but… you get all weird and I get it… just, tell me, I guess?_ —Gen breathed deeply, whishing he had his yukata on, the urge to hide his hands making him fidgety.

— _Gen, fuck, it’s not like I don’t like you, this is my first time at this sentimental stuff, it was never logical to me but here we are._ —Senku seemed calm but something about the way his voice trembled, gave away his own nervousness. — _Of course I’m attracted to you, you bastard… it’s just, ah, this shit is hard…_ —Hearing the scientist losing his cool like that made him chuckle, Senku always had the right words but now he felt like an idiot. He could see how the man covered his face with one hand before speaking again. — _I was fucking calling your name, was I? There’s no need to doubt about how I feel, so stop being an idiot for once!_ —

— _So, what, you’re nervous about passing second base and that’s why you avoided getting physical with me? And even craving it, you chose to ignore the fact that you had a perfectly available and cute boyfriend, willing to pleasure you for what…? Senku, if you don’t want to cross that barrier that’s okay, I L…Like you and I won’t get mad I promise!_ —If Senku was touch averse, hell, Gen was going to be sad about it but his bursting feelings for the scientist were stronger than whatever carnal pleasure he wanted to experiment with him. He was in love with Senku, not his body.

The man in question made an exasperated sound, why was the mentalist so sharp in every aspect but their relationship perception?

— _Mentalist, you’re so dumb._ —Suddenly, the scientist’s voice got louder, he was getting close to Gen.

— _I’m not!_ —The mentalist protested, childishly.

— _Yes, you are, because you fucking drive me crazy, damn, I’ve been accused by Chrome of all people, of being drooling for you when we’re working instead of paying attention, you teasing bastard! I’m just clueless, I don’t have any experience, and I don’t know how to approach your needs and mine too…_ —He could tell Senku was red as a tomato even if he couldn’t see properly, the man was panting heavily. He felt embarrassed as hell but communication also was part of a good and healthy relationship and he didn’t want Gen to think Senku wasn’t attracted to him because, it was quite the opposite, Senku was so infatuated with the man, he could barely think straight.

Gen remained in shock, blushing furiously too. Happy, because Senku liked him so much he was being a victim of Chrome’s teasing. Ah, he misread the situation without even stop to think about his boyfriend’s lack of experience as a principal factor on his skittish attitude. Gen was always coming onto him like a pro, turning every kiss into a making out session and scaring the poor scientist off.

— _Me too, I like Senku-chan so much, it makes impossible the simple task of doing something without thinking about him…_ —The mentalist moved forward while speaking, his hands taking a hold of the other man’s face and caressing tenderly the skin of his cheeks and, hearing his dear Senku sighing at the contact sent shivers down his spine. That’s why he got closer until they were just shy of each other’s lips.

— _That makes us two…._ —Senku was feeling drunk on Gen’s sweet smell when he removed his clothing at the end of the day. He always got this flowery, spicy scent… so it wasn’t his own fault that his body finished closing up the remaining distance between the two of them.

The bicolor haired man sighed into the sweet kiss as he felt the other man’s arms starting to envelop his frame, trying to vanish every trace of distance their bodies would have. He found himself closing his eyes because he always felt at easy when his dear Senku showed his affections this freely.

Soon enough, Gen’s hands started to itch for more as his fingers now traveled up to touch Senku’s silky, unruly hair, massaging the scalp profusely and making the man hum appreciatively, giving the mentalist an excuse to sneak his tongue and lick his boyfriend’s mouth roof languidly, taking his time to taste every inch.

The kiss from that point was a mess, they started to make out sloppily, hands nervously pulling the other in like the full closeness wasn’t enough, and just then, air was needed but oh, the wet sound of their mouths separating made both men sigh. This was a problem.

So, this was it, the situation that always repeated itself like a pattern. Gen and Senku would separate from the make out session, wait for a bit to cool down and then go to sleep like nothing happened. They always stopped right before anything sexual could happen but now, why weren’t they dissolving the embrace?

Senku was tired of sneaking his way out of it with the excuse of his inexperience. No one was born knowing everything and this… this was just like science, one step at a time, they didn’t need to rush it but oh, he was at his limit because of his own needs. The scientist was feeling dizzy and craving it but the mentalist was still unsure of the situation.

It was time for intervention, then.

— _Gen, we don’t have to stop this time, you know?_ —He tried to hide the anticipation trembling in his voice with no avail but at least, that single phrasing, made his boyfriend relax although he tensed up immediately after! Was he excited? Or maybe he didn’t want right now? He shook his head, erasing those thoughts. — _We’ve been together for a long time, I want it with you anyways…_ —Once more, hiding his fears with an attempt of sounding non-chalant, the scientist spoke his mind, now, it was up to his partner.

— _A-Are you sure? We don’t have to but I’d love to… I’ve been wanting to go further for god knows how long… I-If Senku-chan trust me then I promise I’ll try to make it good! If y-you’ll have me…._ —Ah it was so refreshing to hear Gen this excited, also the shy demeanor was really cute. This was a side of his boyfriend that only belonged to him, no one else could see this wonder of Asagiri Gen being bashfully adorable.

— _Kukuku, I’m not a flower and I know what I want… I’ve already decided so there’s no need to ask who’s gonna be uh, topping tonight. Not now…_ —Was he really outing himself as wanting to bottom for Gen?! Geez, why was he so blunt for anyway? Ah but it didn’t matter because the man in question didn’t mock or say a thing about it, he only kissed his lips tenderly for a moment and then, retrieved.

Was Gen leaving him?

— _Don’t worry, Senku-chan I’m just looking for the coconut oil you made for me, it’s not the best lubricant but It’ll have to do for now… and, it’s okay, I’ll uhm, I’ll top…._ —This wasn’t Gen’s first time but for a reason he knew too well, he felt exposed and helpless at the heavy feelings he held for this amazing man and now, they were going for the next step.

Senku misinterpreted Gen’s phrasing. Maybe he didn’t want to be in charge? — _You don’t have to force yourself, mentalist, I can do it too, although, don’t know the procedure and maybe I’m going to suck at it but…. I don’t mind either way… for you…_ —Gen thought he was about to die of cuteness, where was his everyday meanie Senku-chan? The one who called him an idiot every two words? This was something the mentalist wasn’t prepared for.

— _Ah no, that’s not it! I’m nervous too, I can do it…_ —He paused returning to his place in the futon, leaving the coconut oil beside them and pushing the younger man to lay down comfortably, head resting in the pillow. — _I’m happy to take the next step with my dear Senku-chan so, it’s pretty normal! Now, let me do the work and relax…_ —Before the scientist could respond, Gen trapped those sweet lips in a demanding kiss.

He started to fit himself between Senku’s legs, content with the lack of clothing except for the scientist’s fundoshi, which made everything easier as he was practically naked beneath him.

Senku was feeling every bit of skin contact like never in his life. He tried to stay calm and steady, using his hands to roam through Gen’s arms, noticing the older man had his under clothes still on. Even with the heavy kissing, he was very aware of his disadvantage state. That’s why he broke the kiss.

— _I’m t-the only one naked, you cheating mentalist…_ —Was the only thing the younger man said before pulling impatiently at the strings of Gen’s undershirt, making him chuckle.

— _‘m sorry, let me help…—_ Gen positioned his hand on Senku’s, guiding him until the piece of fabric was ready to be pulled out of him, letting his boyfriend finish the work and laughing, as he threw the undershirt to the other side of the room, like it personally offended him. Senku started laughing along with him the moment he realized what he’d done, and the sexy ambiance transformed itself for a while, until they succeeded in controlling the laughter.

Once they calmed down, Gen stood up to remove the remaining pants and undergarments he wore, doing the same to Senku’s fundoshi as he returned to his previous position, now fully aware they were both totally naked.

Words weren’t needed as Senku quietly opened his legs for Gen to fit in between them, the warm skin on skin contact sending shivers through his spine, and he was so focused on his mentalist’s half hard cock rubbing on his own, that the wet lick on his neck almost made him jump. It felt so good, he wanted more.

Senku’s arms fled to the mentalist’s back, occasionally caressing the black and white soft strands of his hair, as the man hungrily kissed, licked and sometimes, bit his neck. Everything combined with the insistent but slow rubbing on his crotch, send his head spiraling down quickly.

— _G-Gen…_ —He moaned, thrusting upwards experimentally and finally, making Gen moan as well, distracting the older man from his neck and taking this opportunity to push his face towards himself, and kiss the living hell out of his mentalist, smiling into it as the latter started to increase the rhythm.

They didn’t want to separate from that intense, hungry kiss but air was very much needed for this extra workout, they were humping each other like horny teenagers at this point, lower halves wet with pre-cum and sliding easily together.

— _Can I?_ —Gen whispered, hands traveling down Senku’s body and stopping shy of his wet erection as the latter bit his lower lip, desperate for the other man to touch him.

— _Don’t ask about every move, just tell me what you’re doing and go for it, I want this as much as you want it…_ —The scientist was always blunt, taking down all of Gen’s insecurities with one swift movement. That was his charm, well, one of many.

Gen just chuckled, enveloping the younger man’s cock and licking his own lips at how nice it felt to stroke him finally, to touch him and have his permission to go further. The other man writhed and whimpered cutely beneath him, struggling to keep his mind straight because no one ever touched him there and Gen was going down on him like a pro!

Senku moaned, high-pitched and almost too cute for him to bear. Even in the darkness, the mentalist could see the shivers on his body as he jerked him off torturously slow. He wanted to pick up the pace to see how much more his boyfriend would take. It wasn’t a sadistic desire but genuine curiosity of what Senku would like more, faster, slower, in between….

— _Senku-chan, I’m gonna touch more…_ —Gen said breathless as Senku watched his free hand patting down the futon to reach the coconut oil. Yeah, they couldn’t go all the way without preparation. —And… I want to try something… you trust me? — The older man interrupted his train of thought as he nodded dumbly.

Even if the younger man was almost uncapable of coherent speech, he tried to consent verbally for Gen.— _O-Of course… ah… I t-trust you, my mentalist…._ — He whispered, smile adorning his perfect features, grey-ish blue eyes boring into his soul. He was so in love the only thing he was able to do was smile back, and give in to the short kiss the other man planted on lips before starting.

Anticipation was killing Senku for this was his first time being pleasured and by the mentalist he fell for, his most important person, so it was a very common emotion to experiment although, his body was another separate compartment.

His shaft was twitching in Gen’s hand, hips now bucking up from time to time, desperate to match the languid strokes’ pace. His face was all scrunched up between pleasure and anxiousness, he didn’t really know what to feel. 

As if hearing the internal turmoil on the scientist’s head, Gen removed the hand that was idly stroking Senku’s cock, and instead of cleaning the wetness of his fingers, he added a bit more with the coconut oil, taking a generous amount before guiding them to his boyfriend’s entrance.

This was a decisive moment, like the calm before a storm, because Senku was going to feel the distinctive burn of being invaded there for the first time, even if it was a finger, and maybe he wasn’t going to like it so, Gen has the perfect contrast to it, a way to distract him and make it good enough to resist.

— _Here I go, Senku-chan, breath…._ —That was all the warning he gave before caressing his entrance softly. Senku’s body startled on its own as he was touched in the perineum. Gen waited for a bit, getting him used to the constant touch in the outside of his hole and, at the same time, he poured some oil to lubricate before entering a single finger slowly, inch by inch, noticing that he was right; his boyfriend was starting to tense and reject the intrusion, but that’s why Gen thought beforehand, a way for him to relax into it.

—F-Fuck, that doesn’t feel… ah—I k-know it was gonna be a bitch but…G-Gen…. —Senku was at a loss of words because the mentalist was moving around the finger inside him, and it was so uncomfortable and weird. He knew that eventually, the other man would find his sweet spot but for now, he almost, kinda wanted to stop.

Although he wasn’t ready for Gen’s idea to make it good.

—I know, I’m going to make it better, here I go… Senku-chan ~—

The mentalist whispered sensually that last sentence, giving a long lick to his boyfriend’s lips and, taking his long side of the hair behind his ear, Gen lowered himself so he would be face to face with Senku’s erection. It looked swollen and beautiful, dripping pre-cum cutely. Tempting.

Gen swallowed hard and without ceasing his finger’s movement inside the scientist, he placed his lips on the leaking tip, slurping it like he was having an ice cream, enveloping the sensitive head with just enough pressure to make it teasing.

Senku honest-to-god whined loudly. What was he saying? That it felt weird and uncomfortable? What was he thinking?

The warmth of his mentalist’s mouth was driving him crazy; he was feeling himself less and less caring about the lewd sounds leaving his throat; moans and whimpers, sometimes when Gen would suck and press enough, a scream. How dared he to delay this moment? The scientist felt dumb, a true idiot.

Gen, on the other hand was having the time of his life, Senku’s sounds becoming the fuel to move forward and he honestly wanted more and that’s why he stopped playing with the tip, slowly swallowing his boyfriend’s dick and taking his sweet time with it. Gen moaned around the shaft once it was seating completely inside his throat, humming and sending vibrations. Just when the other man was about to lose it, he inserted another finger, feeling the velvety insides welcoming him more now.

—G-Gen, please… oh, p-please…. —Senku was babbling incoherently, both sides suffering the overstimulation. —I-I want… I don’t want to c-come just y-yet…—And the sound that left his lips next almost made Gen’s knees give out. It was a cute, laugh mewl, the kind of sound he only heard in BL dramas back in the day… ah, he was twitching too…

The scientist hands flied to the other man’s head, fingers caressing the hair insistently and sometimes trying to push him out. Senku’s inexperience fighting with the desire of keeping it up. That was cute, too cute. In fact, that was the reason Gen decided to take pity and, obviously because Senku’s hole was aching for another finger so he complied.

At the moment he inserted slowly the third finger, Senku’s hands fisted his hair but not because of the pain. This was Senku telling him to stop or else he was going to cum already, so Gen did just that.

With an audible pop, the mentalist released his lover’s twitching erection and looked at him in the eye, three fingers deep in his ass.

— _S-Senku-chan, want to know how the prostate feels? —_ Gen asked, visibly agitated as he was still recovering his breath. He looked so damn gorgeous.

_—Y-Yeah… show me_ …—Senku wasn’t better. The young scientist was panting heavily, hands now resting at his sides and fisting the futon’s sheets.

As Gen curled up his fingers in a swift, smooth motion, all of his nerves sparkled alive; a feeling he never experienced before and, judging by the long, high-pitched moan and the way his back arched off the floor in a beautiful oval shape, it was so amazing and pleasurable. The scientist felt himself getting closer to his breaking point and that just wouldn’t’ do. He didn’t want this moment to end like this, so he started kicking a little bit to get his boyfriend’s attention.

— _Stop, Gen… please, I don’t want to come yet… just, I’m ready and you know it._ —As blunt as ever, Gen thought chuckling. Even so, the mentalist removed his fingers delicately from the younger man’s hole and wiped them in his own shaft, leaving the rest in the fabric beneath him, to not make a mess. Then, he reached the jar of coconut oil once more to retrieve a bit of it, coating a generous amount on his erection. Better safe than sorry.

Gen was nervous now that the actual moment was coming around, their first time together. It was a special thing for him, because even if he wasn’t a virgin, the mentalist never made love with anyone, just nights of meaningless, casual sex. Now, beneath him, was the person his heart chose to spend his life with. The mad scientist he more than a little liked, even before they met in person. And that was when the circle completed itself. 

He liked to be romantic and think they were meant to be but his boyfriend would laugh maniacally at him for it, even so, he believed it. Senku and Him were meant to be in that exact moment.

The mentalist started to align himself between his boyfriend’s legs, pushing experimentally just to test the waters and by the lusty look on his partner, it was safe to continue. Gen accommodated his body to lay on top of Senku’s without smashing it or making him uncomfortable and the latter used this as an excuse to embrace him by the neck and shoulders, hands roaming the skin there adoringly, stopping just shy of his face.

— _Kiss me, you fake magician…_ —A soft whisper and a chuckle after, Gen complied and took his lips passionately. They fell into the kiss slowly and kept it for a while until both of them were out of air and panting with want. This was it.

_—Take a deep breath, Senku-chan… if you want to stop, we stop, okay? Here I go…_ —After a reassuring kiss on the lips, Gen focused in get past the rim first, his cockhead the most painful burn for Senku to bear with, the latter making a sound of pure discomfort as his hands fisted behind Gen’s back but pulling though, taking air in and out without stopping. — _That’s it… deep breaths, it’s okay_ …— The worst was being left behind; Now that Gen’s tip was fully inside, the rest of him although big, entered Senku slowly, careful not to push too much and trying to be alert of every reaction the younger man could be showing.

The foreign sensations were driving Senku crazy. He felt pain but also pleasure and wow, Gen was bigger than he thought. The man was now completely inside him and he felt so full it was insane so, driven by his curious nature, Senku tightened around him, earning a nice, long moan from his struggling boyfriend.

— _Ah… ah… Senku… w-wait!_ —The man was trying to contain himself from thrusting right away and the way Senku tightened on his cock wasn’t helping. He wanted to wait for a little more to be safe and moving so, lowing one of his hands he started to jerk off his scientist’s dick and to relax into him even more, Gen trapped his lips into a fierce kiss.

Senku was moaning in Gen’s mouth when the latter picked up the pace of his sweet ministrations, the sound of him stroking his dick too much to take in. His body was reacting fully on auto pilot, hips stuttering in their own accord at the needy feeling of wanting more and more. Gen was like a drug to him.

The first one to break the kiss was Gen, out of air and half lidded eyes boring into him. He never saw the man like this, lustful and so ethereal he wanted to eat him all and his heart thrashing his chest at the feeling wasn’t helping.

— _‘m gonna move…—_ Gen announced almost out of voice and Senku took a deep breath, relishing in the way he was feeling all of him at that first thrust.

That one movement, the first one, made both men realize that this was happening already and that was very, very real.

Gen wasn’t worried about hiding his feelings at first, being the expert mentalist he was and, because he always knew Senku was the one and only for him but now, connected to him in every possible way, emotions overflowing the rational side of his mind… he wasn’t so sure anymore.

He wanted to kiss Senku again so badly but his voice was faster this time.

Senku looked up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. — _I’m f-fine , you don’t have to stop…—_ He was good, the pain no longer existing and replaced with overwhelming pleasure as Gen obeyed and started moving at a steady but carefully slow pace.

For a moment, everything stopped existing, just the two of them looking at each other with adoration. Hands and arms roaming the skin and expressing what words failed to admit. And it was perfect, until Gen picked up the pace and made them lose their minds right there.

_—Feels amazing, m-mentalist--- ah! F-Fuck, don’t stop… —_ Senku welcomed the change on the thrust’s angle, arching his back from the futon, moaning cutely while biting his lip but never taking his eyes away from the man that was giving him such pleasure. It was truly overwhelming. Gen thought the same. That’s why he couldn’t control his words and spilled his heart’s content all over the place in one simple sentence.

_—Senku… Senku… I-I love you…. I love you so much… —_ It was like a mantra, a true spell. Just right after confessing, Senku’s hips stuttered, reminding him of what he was doing as he looked down to meet the now wide and wet eyes of his boyfriend.

Gen panicked in the spot, stopping immediately.

_—Senku-chan are you okay? Did I hurt you? Please, say something! —_ The mentalist cupped the other man’s face, wiping the tears that flowed nonstop. _—S-Senku… I--—_ Gen wanted to keep himself calmed on this situation, but Senku had other plans.

The fierce kiss the scientist was giving to him spoke volumes about it. The scientist wasn’t good with words and sentimental shit but that damned confession ripped his chest and forced him to feel all those intense sensations all over again. He was having a hard time accepting that Asagiri Gen actually loved him back. God.

_—M-Me too, fuck, Gen… I love you too… please, don’t stop, come here…. —_ Senku surrounded Gen’s hips with his legs, arms pulling the mentalist down to meet his eyes almost too close to focus and Gen was relieved, happy, ecstatic! He loved him too. It was so perfect.

_—My dearest Senku-chan, my love, my ean-may slave driver, I’m so in love with you ~—_ The sound of Gen’s sexy and sing song voice, paired up with the once again steady thrusts he was giving Senku, made the other man feeling like he was drunk in pleasure and honestly, he wanted to live in this moment forever.

Unfortunately, Gen and Senku’s low to none physical resistance, paired up with the scientist’s inexperience and the mentalist’s abstinence, resulted in both of them getting closer to their limits faster than expected.

The skin-on-skin slapping became more insistent, Senku already used to Gen’s size making it easier for the man to slide in and out in smooth, quick and unforgiving motions that were losing their grace as the time passed. Gen wrapped his hand on his boyfriend’s cock, stroking him faster, matching his movements to the constant jerking and not being able to resist the shine of those chapped, delicious lips.

Senku whined high at the overflowing stimulation, not used to being in this kind of lustful state and enjoying every bit of it. Maybe that’s why he found the absolute peak as Gen’s tongue licked the insides of his mouth, body shaking uncontrollably as he moaned on the other’s lips, screaming as he announced his climax.

_—Gen, G-Gen I’m about to come… ah… ah…. —_

Gen was dying of pleasure. Feeling Senku clenching tightly against him as the scientist arched his back beautifully, he couldn’t help but give in, able to take his cock out last second before making a mess and rubbing it insistently against Senku’s, both of his hands now enveloping their shafts. He wanted to come with his love.

_—Senku, my love, my dearest…. —_

Senku moaned and whimpered as the mentalist rubbed his dick against his own, sweet friction finally making him orgasm in the most attractive way possible; Limbs shaking, hands scratching Gen’s back and leaving, surely, painful marks all over as he spilled on both of them, the mentalist following him next, groaning as he rode his own climax.

The afterglow was messy for sure, they didn’t have tissues like in the modern era so, Senku decided to sacrifice his fundoshi still placed on the side of the futon to at least clean themselves from the fluids before those dried on their skin.

Both men were panting still though, Gen now laying beside Senku, head turning up to steal a sweet kiss. Then, the scientist broke the peaceful silence.

_—You know I’m not good with feelings and stuff but I meant what I said, I’m in love with you and meeting you was one of the best things that ever happened to me. You’re as important to me as science is, I hope you understand now that there’s no way I can’t stop feeling this way for you--- Shit, you’re crying, Gen is everything okay? —_

Gen was okay, more than okay. So, so happy.

_—I’m sorry for thinking you didn’t like me, I think sometimes love is illogical and stupid but I’m grateful for it, you know? I was never this happy and it’s all because of you and this stupid love…—_

Senku tried not to tear up as well, hugging his mentalist tightly against his own body, covering them both with a blanket before returning all the I love you’s and kissing the hell out of this man until their lips were red and swollen. They were happy and complete, the perfect combination.

The last thing Senku was thinking before losing his battle against sleep was something about a memory, he remembered every single moment with Gen but, the day he gifted the observatory to Senku on his birthday was the best one.

He thought about how his heart thrashed against his chest when Gen told him boldly his own feelings, how brave he was for acknowledging them and acting upon it. And Senku laughed silently, whispering something to Gen’s sleepy form.

**_“Thanks, our dear elephant in the room”_ **


End file.
